The Life of a Spy's Daughter
by SilverPhoenix1313
Summary: When Loki gets sent back to Earth Fury sends his daughter to watch over the now powerless Loki, but while they are both stuck in Stark tower, will love bloom? Or will Annabelle's harded shell ruin both of their chances at being happy? Rated M for cussing and future stuff :) Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

My phone buzzed in my pocket, looking down, my Dad's face was on the screen. Rolling my eyes I swiped the screen, answering it. "Yeah Fury?" I continued down the main street looking in windows at anything that caught my eye.

"Annabelle where are you? You were supposed to be at Stark Tower an hour ago!" My Dad's voice rang on the other side of the line.

"I'm working on it, it's been a while since I've been to New York."

"You're lost, aren't you?" He sounded annoyed.

"No, hard to be lost when the place you're looking for is easily seen. I'm about 10 minutes out. I just couldn't get a cab, so I've been walking." I waited for the crosswalk to change, Fury groaned.

"I would have sent someone to come get you."

"I know, but the exercise is good for me." I turned the corner Stark Tower now right in front of me. "Besides, I'm outside right now." I hung up. I left the cool fall air to the warm heat of Stark Tower, everything was still under reconstruction from Loki's attempts from only a few months ago. I noticed a couple of the men watching me as I walked past one smacked my ass, rolling my eyes I paused turning quite quickly in my 5 inch heels. "Can I help you with something?" I turned to one of the bigger guys, his shirt barely covered his gut, yuck.

"Sure can sweetie," His accent was thick, " Take off that nice long coat of yours and show us something good." Some of his guys laughed.

I smirked, "Oh you wanna see something good huh?" I batted my eyelashes and placed my hands on the opening to my coat.

He laughed, "Oh yeah Baby," He gave his men the look of 'Oh yeah, I still got it' as he looked back I pulled a python pistol from the inside of my coat and quickly placed it against his temple, quicker than he could blink those greasy eyes of his.

"Now, call me baby, one more time, I dare you. I double fucking dare you." I said.

"Annabelle!" I heard Fury call from the elevator.

"Coming Fury." I said not looking away from the man in front of me. "Lucky day, you get to go home and fatten yourself some more." I pushed him away with my shoe. "This time you live. Next time you touch my ass I will put a bullet in that fat head of yours." I holstered my python once again and spun gracefully on my heel strutting to the elevator.

"Do you always have to start something everywhere you go?" Fury said I didn't look at him, but I knew he was rolling his eyes.

"If the bastard touches my ass, you really think I was going to let him get away with that?" I raised an eyebrow looking at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"You need to learn how to walk away." Fury said as the elevator took off towards floor 46.

"You know I have a temper, you remind me of it constantly, and I always thought you liked my temper, you said it reminded you of yourself when you were younger. That it made me a good spy." I knew just how to tug on his heart.

"That aside. You need to watch yourself, I already have enough temperamental children upstairs, I need you to be on my side. For once."

I paused, damn he was good. "I'm always on your side.." I wrapped my arm around his, placing my head on his shoulder. "Ever since, you know..." The quiet in the elevator was almost suffocating.

"She'd be proud of you, no matter what. You don't have to act like such a hard ass all the time. She'd want you to be happy, like you used to be." He whispered. Thankfully I was spared having to respond as the elevator landed on our floor opening, I quickly withdrew myself back to my previous demeanor. As we walked out of the elevator I saw the faces of people, most of whom I knew, only a couple of which I didn't. There was Tony, Barton, and Nat. I had seen Banner before, but have never talked to him. The other three I hadn't met, I knew the one with the short blonde hair was Steve Rodgers, I had been told about him but never talked to him. The other two, a man with long blonde hair and muscles out the yin yang and a skinnier man sitting next to him with black hair and green eyes that almost rivaled mine, I didn't know. Fury pointed to a chair on his right which I took. "Ok, well you all know why you're here."

"Except me." I pipped up. All eyes on me, almost as if they had never heard or seen someone interrupt Fury before, which, I thought, was probably true.

He continued, "Yes, except you. Loki has been sent back to us, as Odin has decided for punishment to exile without his powers, and so the council doesn't find out, I've put him in the custody of you all."

I leaned forward looking at the man with the black hair, so, that was Loki. I had only seen pictures, but him in person was much more... powerful. He was lean, tan olive skin with his black hair that was normally slicked back hung freely his green eyes met with mine and he smirked, I sent him one back, which apparently shocked him. "You have all The Avenger's here, why do you need me here to babysit?" I leaned back looking up at Fury, this seemed like a strange thing for him to ask me to do. I dealt with much more dangerous people than a powerless God, then it hit me. He was punishing me for the last mission, he knew I hated babysitting.

"I think you know why. For those of you who don't know, this is Annabelle." He pointed to me. "I asked her to help you out, I think you'll find her talents will come in handy."

"What can she do?" Steve leaned forward looking me over like he missed something obvious.

Fury looked at me, I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I stood up taking my coat off, revealing my faded jeans and my dark green corset top. "I don't do this for fun, so I'm only doing it once, you miss it, too fucking bad." I walked over to the window I tapped it with my finger testing it. "Yeah, this will do." I turned and walked over the table again before breaking into a run smashing threw the glass. I heard gasp's and chairs scraping as people ran to the window, but they stopped as they saw me floating in mid air. "Calm your tits people." Everyone but Fury and Loki were standing at the window. I shot off like a bullet about 200 feet away from the building before shooting back towards them even faster, landing back inside the building.

"Awesome, really cool, but now you broke a window. You're as bad as him." Tony said pointing towards Loki.

I laughed, " Keep your panties on Stark." I pointed towards the window and snapped my fingers, the glass shards flew back into place, perfect, not a piece was missing. I slumped back into the chair, "Well, now that is out of the way can we get this babysitting gig on the road?" I yawned. "I assume we're living here or something?" I looked at Fury, who nodded.

"For this purpose you all will need to stay as close to Stark Tower as possible, even without powers we all know Loki is dangerous." Fury said looking right at Loki, who just grinned. "Stark has rooms already set up for those who are staying here. Mostly you four." Fury pointed towards Loki, Thor, Steve and myself. "He will show you to your room Annabelle." Fury nodded towards Stark who stood.

"Come on sweetheart I'll show you where to go." Tony said.

"Call me sweetheart one more time and I'll send you somewhere myself." I said standing up. "And just tell me where it's at. I'll find it myself."

"Down the hall here and to the left, you're right next to Loki's room." He didn't try hiding the smirk.

"Oh joy, I've always wanted to live next to a mad man. Oh wait." I paused looking at Fury. "I have, it'll be just like living back with Fury." I smirked at Fury as I started towards the way Tony had said my room was.

"You lived with Fury?" Steve asked as I walked by.

"Oh yeah, for 7 years." I said stopping. "He's my Dad." I slung my coat over my shoulder and walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I really hope you liked chapter one. Here is chapter two! It might switch between Annabelle's POV and third person, just so I can have it flow together.**

_"Oh yeah, for 7 years." I said stopping. "He's my Dad." I slung my coat over my shoulder and walked down the hall._

"Oh I like her." Loki said gesturing to Annabelle after she had walked past, "Well, this is now boring. I'm going to find something to do." Loki stood up and started down the same hall Annabelle had just went down.

He had been here a week already, and he was bored of this building, not being a loud to walk around than the couple floors above. The one right above them was like a giant lobby with a TV that stood from the floor to ceiling. He had taken to watching that a couple times, but as he had no idea how to change it, it had become a bore. As he made his way down the hall to his room he rounded a corner running right into Annabelle, knocking her down on her butt.

**_Annabelle's_ POV**

I was looking down at my phone as I rounded a corner and before I knew it I was on my ass. "What the fuck?!" I flung out my hand and caught my phone which I had let go of in shock. Looking up I saw Loki looking down at me the same look of surprise on his face that I was for sure was on mine. "Oh," I said still sitting. "It's just you." As I went to heave myself up onto my feet and hand appeared in front of my face. I followed the hand seeing that amazingly it was attached to Loki. "Uh wow, thanks." I took it, but quickly let go as a small shock took me by surprise when I touched his hand, by the look on his face he felt it too.

"Didn't mean to startle you." He bent down so his face was level with mine, he was even cuter up close. The thought surprised me, I wasn't into dating, or people. I didn't _get_ attracted to anyone, so why was this guy, the guy that tried to take over Earth strike my fancy?

"No, I wasn't startled. Just wasn't expecting you to be right around the corner." He held out his hand again, eyeing it I took it again, but this time I didn't feel a shock.

"Strange, I thought that would define 'startled'." He smirked as he helped me to my feet.

"Oh ha ha, you _are_ hilarious." I couldn't help but smile though. "Thank you for helping me up. Although you were the reason I fell." I brushed my dark brunette hair out of my eyes. Even in my heels he was a couple inches taller than me, it was then I realized we were also just inches apart. Clearing my throat I took a step back, only to bounce into the wall.

"I'm sorry, I believe I interrupted you." He said, didn't move back, he just looked down into my eyes, I could even feel the warmth of his body on my arms.

"I was just thinking of going to find something to eat. I assume since we're trapped here there is a place to get food?" I relaxed just a bit, he obviously didn't understand anything about personal space.

"The floor above us, kind of what Stark called a recreation area." He looked up. "I could show you if you would like." I paused, here was Loki, a God, asking to show me around. I must have hit my head hard when I fell, I rubbed my head. He looked at me, his eyebrows arched. "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm starting to think so. You are the last person on Earth I would expect to want to show me around." I cocked my head to the side looking at him from a different angle. Nope, still hot. Fuck. "But, um, sure. Are you hungry? I mean if I'm going to babysit i might as well feed you." I gave him a smile to let him know I was joking.

"I wasn't, but I think I could eat." I felt him look me over, normally when a man did that I'd strike him down in a heartbeat, but this time it didn't bother me.

"Well, is there anything you're hungry for?" I pretended I didn't notice him smirk as I asked.

"Nothing comes to mind. Shall we go look and see?" He turned around and walked away, I assumed I was to follow so I did.

"So how long have you and Thor been here already?" I asked as we made our way to an elevator.

"A week. It's become very boring. Thor is intrigued by you midguardian items, I however are not." He pressed a button calling the elevator.

"Couldn't figure out how to work something huh?" I knew what he meant, he looked at me the question if I could read his mind played on his lips. "I can't read minds if that's what you're wondering, I'm just the same way. If I can't figure it out I curse at it and throw it across the room. Then I ignore it for about a week until I want to try again, give up, bitch about it to myself until someone shows me how to use it." I looked up at him. "So what _midgardian_ device is giving the powerful God problems?"

For a moment I didn't think he was going to tell me, then he opened his mouth. "That _thing_ they call a T V? It's just a black box I've no clue how to work it. Stark said it was voice activated, but I yelled and yelled and it and nothing happened." I could help myself, I giggled.

"I think he was joking love, Tony is a... smartass. I'll show you how to work it, maybe we will watch something while we eat." I said as we stepped into the elevator. We were both silent on the ride to the floor above us, as the elevator door opened I saw an area that look like an open kitchen, self serve, and a huge TV. I walked over and picked up the remote that was on the table in front of a large sectional couch, turning it on I handed the controller over to Loki and pointed to the basic buttons. "This one changes the station and this one makes the volume go up or down. Find something you wanna watch and I'll fix us something." I smiled patting him on the shoulder as he sat on the couch.

While Loki was entertaining himself, I went into the kitchen and started making some french toast. After about 15 minutes I saw Loki turn around leaning over the back of the couch. "That smells much better than anything I've eaten in the past week. What are you making?"

"French toast. Just turn around I'm almost done. If you think it smells good, wait till you taste it." I finished and dished them out onto plates. Taking over the butter and syrup, while balancing the plates on top I brought the food over to the couch where Loki was still flipping threw channels. As I set down the plates I looked over at Loki, "Find anything you like yet?" I made his plate and poured the syrup over his food and handed it to him. He stopped on a children's movie called Up, it was just starting. "Oh I've seen this," I said sitting down next to him, "It's sad."

"Would you like me to change it for you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Thats ok. It is a really good movie. Tell me what you think." I said as I sat back in the corner of the couch, tucking my feet underneath me and eating. He took a bite and looked at me. "Don't like it? I can make you something else." I reached for his plate but he moved it out of my reach.

"No, this is amazing! I've never had anything like it!" I laughed. He took another bite, before I knew it his plate was licked clean.

"It's funny, thats normally the response I get whenever I cook. There is more on the counter if you want more. I made enough so if anyone else was hungry they could eat." I finished my plate and sat it down on the table watching the movie, Loki got up to get seconds. As he came walking back the part where the main charater's wife lost her baby was on, he looked over at me, a tear was running down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are enjoying this! :)**

_As he came walking back the part where the main charater's wife lost her baby was on, he looked over at me, a tear was running down my face._

_**Third Person POV**_

Loki sat down looking over towards Annabelle because he heard her sniffle, seeing the tear run down her face he quickly set down his plate and moved over towards the corner she was sitting in. "Annabelle?" Loki said softly, feeling a bit embarrassed, he had never seen a woman cry right in front of him like this before. Annabelle just waved a hand at Loki.

"I'm fine, just ignore me." Annabelle said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "This part just gets me everytime." Shaking her head she looked up at him, her eyes were a bit red from being rubbed, but she had a smile on her face. "I told you it was sad." She gave a small sniffle, Loki reached over and picked up the remote changing the channel, it landing on Animal Planet, a show of a couple of puppies playing. Setting the remote back down he stood up and moved closer to Annabelle, he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Hey..." He said softly, "It's alright." He stopped rubbing her arm, his hand resting on her wrist, Annabelle looked up at him, pulling her arm away.

"I'm fine, really." She leaned forwards grabbing her plate. "I'm uh, gunna clean this, otherwise its a pain in the ass to do." She did a small flip over the back of the couch, her dark brown hair, which was in a bun, bounced as she landed. Loki turned back to the TV and his food, listening to the water running and Annabelle humming as she did the dishes. As she finished, drying her hands on a towel her phone went off in her pocket playing a song he didn't know. "Hello?" Her voice sounded pleasent at first turned sour. "What do you mean they got destroyed?! That's all the clothes I have! Are you fucking serious!? Yeah well thanks for nothing you useless piece of shit!" Turning around he watched her slam her phone on the counter. "Fucking really? All my clothes are fucking gone..." She muttered to herself. "Fucking assholes..." She looked up at Loki. "They lost all my clothes." She let out a sigh. She looked at her phone, "It's 5... I wonder how many places close by are still open... I've got to go shopping. I'll see you later ok?"

"Can I come with you?" Loki spoke the words before he even had a moment to think about what he was saying.

"What?" Annabelle stopped turning around. "I don't think you're allowed hun... But I mean Odin did take your powers... I mean my Dad _did_ call me in so I could watch you, cuz really, there is no way you are faster than me... Yeah, fuck it, why not? Come on before I change my mind." Loki jumped over the couch running a bit to catch up to Annabelle.

They got back on the elevator and pushed the floor below them. "I thought we were going?" Loki asked.

"We are, but it's a bit chilly out, and I'd like my coat, you should grab one too." She nodded to his short sleeved shirt, Loki nodded and followed her to her room, his was right next door, she grabbed her long leather coat flinging it on like a cloak. Meeting him back out in the hallway she saw he had dawned a dark green hooded sweatshirt. She gave a small giggle, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't but you look so... _normal_ dressed in midguardian clothes. I saw the pictures from when you were having your 'New York sized tantrum'. Although, you don't look too bad this way either." She winked. "Alright, I've got my wallet and my coat, you, shoes. Lets go." Annabelle started down the hall running into Steve.

Looking from one to the other he looked back at Annabelle, with a smile. "Going out?"

"Yeah, airline lost my clothes, all of them, so I have to go out and get some. I'm not sure what places are good, but I need to at least find some pjs for the night and a change of clothes for tomorrow." Annabelle smiled.

Steve looked back at Loki, "And where do you think you're going?"

"He asked if he could come with and I said yes, I'm faster than him, and he doesn't even have any powers, what could he harm?" Annabelle spoke up.

"Do you really think that's smart?" Steve looked over Loki again as if he was hiding some weapon.

"Scared soilder?" Loki smirked.

"Hey I've taken you out once already, I will do it again." Steve took a step forward, Annabelle gentally placed her hand on his chest.

"Steve." She purred his name making him stop. "Is there really need for that? I mean, if you're so worried you could come with us, but it's just going to be boring..." She said looking into his eyes.

"Uh... n-no. I'm good. Just watch him..." He looked down at her again his face flushing red he went around her and took off to his room.

Listening for a moment she heard his door click shut and let out the laugh she had been holding in. "Wow, he is easy. And innocent," Annabelle shook her head with a smile as they made their way back towards the elevator, seeing the confused look on Loki's face she explained. "I can do this thing where it's like reading minds, it's more like reading emotions, but I have to be touching the person and have their eye contact otherwise it doesn't work. And it doesn't always work, but if the mind is focused on one general strong feeling, I can pretty much make a final call on what they are thinking." Annabelle pushed the button on the elevator to go to the first floor.

"That is amazing. How did come by these powers?" Loki asked but Annabelle's face fell.

Looking down at the floor she was quiet for a moment. "You know how I call Fury my Dad?" Her voice was soft and very quiet.

"I did notice that..."

"Well, that's because he is legally my Dad. He adpoted me when I was 7... My parents, my real parents, they kind of used me, to see if they could make a super child... I was exposed to so much gama radiation, ten times the amout Dr. Banner was, and so many other things. My parents were locked up for child abuse, neglet, and endagerment, and I was taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. after I was thrown out of six orphanages. I kept flying around, no parents wanted to adopt me because I was so strange, and when S.H.I.L.E.D. took me in they didn't really know what they were going to do, because they had never delt with a child before, and I had no home to go to at the end of the day and Fury just kind of walked in, picked me up in his arms and no one said anything. I lived with him ever since, until a few years ago we got into a fight and I moved out and have been doing jobs for S.H.I.E.L.D. ever since." Annabelle said everything very fast, just staring at a spot on the wall of the elevator. "He's the closest I've ever had to a Dad. You know, a real one. And even though he idn't flesh and blood, he still loves me, and wanted me around. If that isn't love, I don't know what is." Annabelle looked over at Loki, "I used to get teased you know, when I started school, about being adopted. I would just tell them, 'Well my Dad _chose_ me,' used to get beat up for it too." Annabelle smirked, "Don't think a day went by that I didn't get sent home early for handing a kid their ass for trying to fight me. Used to drive Dad bonkers." They reached the main floor and got off, thankfully the workers were gone, Annabelle didn't exactly feel like having to deal with that guy from earlier.

Stepping out into the cool fall breeze made Annabelle smile, "This is my favorite time of year." She murmered looking over at Loki, she watched him for a moment to see what he was going to do, but to her surprise he just stood there. "Not even going to try and make a break for it?" Annabelle asked.

"Why would I? You would catch me in a second." Loki looked down the busy street. "So, where to first?"

Annabelle looked him over again as though she just realized he was there. "I was just going to head down the main street and see what caught my eyes. I'm hoping for a Kolh's or something... A Hot Topic would be better..." Annabelle and Loki started down the street, Annabelle peaking in windows as they passed, Loki looking at everything he could, he reminded Annabelle of a kid in a candy store. "It's nice isn't it?" She asked, not looking away from a window.

"What is?"

"Getting out, looking at everything,"

"Yeah, it is nice."

"Just think, if you would have let your chitari invade, none of this would be here." Annabelle stopped outside a store before walking in, followed by Loki. "Why did you do it?"She asked casually, as she flipped through some clothes on a rack.

"Invade?"

"Course,"

"To be honest," He paused thinking about actually telling her. "I think I was jealous."

Annabelle stopped looking at clothes and looked at Loki. "Of whom?"

"Thor..." Loki flipped threw some of the clothes for something to do with his hands. "He comes down here and everyone loves him and he's the big hero he was back on Asgard, and I knew no one here would love me like they love him, and I wanted to hurt him, take away what he loves. That why I got him sent here in the first place. To take the crown away, knowing that was what he wanted most, until he met that woman... Then he found love, and I knew I couldn't take love from him, but I could take away her planet, her, and destroy everything he loved." He paused and looked back at Annabelle, expecting to see fury and hate in here eyes, but what he saw surprised him, he saw understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if that last chapter was on a clift hanger! Hopefully this one will make up for it! Sorry if the text looks so strange half way through! I was also typing this on open office!**

_He paused and looked back at Annabelle, expecting to see fury and hate in here eyes, but what he saw surprised him, he saw understanding._

_**Annabelle's POV**_

I couldn't help it, I felt how he felt, being jealous of someone close to you was the hardest thing anyone could go threw. I knew I was always jealous of Dad when we saw gran and gramps, because he looked just like them. They had other grandchildren, and although Dad said they loved me like I was one of their own I knew it wasn't true. I didn't get gifts like what the other grandchildren got, I got used, or broken items. I pretended I didn't care, but deep down I did. "I'm sorry," I had to hold myself still, I wanted to hug him, which for me was strange, I hated open displays of affection, or touching other people. "It's hard, being different, espcially ffrom people you love."

Loki looked at me, he was still messing with the clothes on the rack, just as I thought he was going to say something, I saw it was on the tip of his tongue, but he pulled a shirt off the rack instead. It was puffy and black, like a pirate shirt. "What do you think?" He said handing it over to me, I let out a small breath of air I had been holding in smiling up at him as I took it from him.  
"I love it. I'll try it on," I started over towards the dressing rooms, off to the side I noticed a handful of women, some of the staff and customers watching us. Two of the staff girls were giggling to each other and pointing to Loki, then giggling again. I leaned over towards him, "Looks like you got a couple of admirers," I nodded my head towards the girls, Loki looked over and the girls giggled, if possible, even harder than they had been before now waving at him. Loki had a sudden mischievous smile cross his face as he looked back at me. He took a side step closer to me, placing his arm around my waist. As he did so, my heart raced and almost felt like it jumped out of my throat. "W-what are you doing?" I whispered, as he pulled me against his hip.  
"Killing a couple birds with one stone." He muttered into my hair, which was still in a tight bun. I chanced a sidelong glance at the girls, no longer giggling, but staring daggers at me. We made it to the dressing rooms to find them locked. I looked back over to see if I could catch their attention to come and unlock the door, thankfully a older woman who worked there was standing a few feet away and she walked over a smile on her face.  
"I'll get that for you Hun." She unlocked one of the doors looking at Loki and I, who still had his hand on my lower back. He must have been able to tell the two younger girls were still watching us.  
As I took a step forward with a smile I nodded towards her, "Thank you."  
"Not a problem dear. You two make quite the attractive couple, very adorable." She smiled, I flushed looking back at Loki who just smiled.  
"Oh, thank you." I steeped inside shutting the door behind me, taking my corset off and slipping on the shirt Loki had picked out. I did a small turn looking it over in the mirror, and satisfied with what I saw I opened the door to the dressing room, Loki had found a chair and was sitting waiting for me, he looked up when he heard the door open. "What do you think?" I asked.  
"Perfect. What do you think?" He asked, the two girls had slowly started to make their way over towards us, they were only a couple racks away.  
"I think I'm taking you with me when I go shopping from now on." I smiled. "I love it. Now we just have to find some pjs, some more shirts, and some pants. Oh and some underwear and bras." I went back in and changed back into my corset. Coming back out seeing one of the girls had become brave and decided to talk to Loki, who had a strange smug look on his face, I stayed quiet, listening to what they were saying.  
"So, you should come pick me up when I get off work tonight. I'm off at eight." She flipped her hair in a flirtatious way.  
Loki looked down at her his eyebrows arched in an amused expression. "Did you not see the woman I came in with? Why I would I leave a woman like that for you?"  
She giggled, obviously not getting the hint. "Because baby, I can satisfy you way better than she could. She doesn't even have to know about it."  
Loki scoffed and looked into her eyes, "You pathetic mortal, you really think someone as simple minded as you could be anything more than a stepping stone for me? I wouldn't give you to my worst enemy, now leave my sight before I remove you for me." His face had changed into something that was terrifying, I couldn't help but stand back amused. I knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but she didn't and quickly ran back behind her counter with her friend. I stepped out of the dressing room with a small smirk on my face.  
"You're supposed to behave when we're out and about," I smiled walking over to him.  
"I was trying, but she was persistent. I had no other choice, she spoke very poorly of you it bothered me..." He took the shirt from my arms, "Let us find you more clothes."  
"We might just look for a pair of pants, some underwear, and some pjs. It's getting late and I've been awake for..." I looked at my phone, "Going on three days now. I really need to get some sleep." Loki nodded understanding.  
We grabbed a pair of pants and I had him turn around as I picked out some underwear, although I felt he had peaked when I wasn't looking. Walking over I found some pj shorts and laid them over my arm with my other items, Loki picked up a black and green tank top.  
"This for sleeping?" He asked, I shook my head.  
"I always wear a big baggy shirt for sleeping. Always have, I walked over to the men section looking around, we came across a section that had The Avengers on t-shirts I started laughing. "Oh my god! Look at these!" I picked up a Thor one, to which Loki rolled his eyes. "Hey, they got one with you're face on it!" I picked it up, it was a woman's shirt that had been misplaced, it was an XXL and had Loki wearing his helmet with words in capital letters under the picture that said KNEEL! And on the back it said, 'I kneel to Loki'. I started laughing so hard I started crying. "I'm so getting this. This is so funny."  
"Why are you getting it?" Loki asked, I could tell he was embarrassed.  
"Because, I'll wear it at night. And it'll make my Dad flip. I was always joking with him I was a Loki fan." I winked at him. "Come on, I'm ready to go back to Stark Tower." I walked over and started paying for the clothes.  
"You were rooting for me?" Loki asked, obviously confused.  
"It's a bad guy syndrome." I said, "Bad guys always get more attention from girls, because well, it's hot. Sexy and attractive. The best way I can explain it is this way; ever girl wants a bad boy who will be good only for her. Bad guys always have fangirls."  
"Fangirls?" Loki asked.  
I giggled. "Girls who have major crushes on that certain guy. Fangirls."  
He paused as the clerk handed me my stuff and change back. "Were you my fangirl?" We took a step out into the dark street.  
I blushed, glad it was somewhat dark out. "I uh... Before I answer you should know I don't normally have crushes, honestly for the longest time my Dad thought I was a lesbian, or just not sexual at all. So me having a crush on someone is not only rare, but it'll probably only happen once. But yea... I was a Loki fangirl." I didn't look at him the entire time I spoke, feeling way to embarrassed to do so. I waited for him to laugh at me, calling me a fool, but he never did.  
"Was?" He asked.  
"Ok, still am." I nudged him with my hip. "But I have to admit, I like this side of you a lot more than the one that was in the papers. Makes me feel special."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I kinda get the feeling not a lot of people have seen you like this. You know open." We slowly made our way towards Stark Tower.  
"Because no one really has. And I feel the same towards you, you seem quite relaxed around me. Why is that? When I first met you, you seemed like you were ready to pounce and kill the second anyone seemed to cause you harm." Loki asked, walking close to me so we wouldn't get separated.  
"Honestly I couldn't tell you. There is just something about you that makes me feel it's ok to let my guard down..." I looked over at him, he was staring ahead of us, walking so gracefully that I felt myself swoon.  
"Annabelle?" He paused in the middle of the sidewalk, causing a couple of people to mutter and move around him. "Yeah?" I stopped a couple of feet ahead of him, realizing he had stopped.  
"Do you think someone like you could ever love someone like me? Not just a crush, but full on love?" I looked at him, heart racing.  
"I think..." I took a few back towards him with my hand outstretched. "That if you were to show the woman you love the same side of you that you're showing me she'll fall for you harder than anyone has ever fell for anyone before." I took his hand. "Me included."


	5. Chapter 5

_"__Me included."_

Loki took my hand staring down at me, "Never in my wildest dreams would have I ever thought a woman like you would look twice my way." He let out a chuckle, "What will your Father say?"  
"Honestly, he's probably seen this coming. I heard what you said when I walked past." I smirked. "We should head back. I do need some form of sleep, I tend to make decisions I regret when I haven't slept in a while..." I said, thinking back to the last time I hadn't slept in days. Shaking my head as though it would make the memory disappear, I started towards  
Stark Tower once again, Loki still holding onto my hand. Loki must have sensed something, because he didn't let go of my hand all the way to Stark Tower.  
As we came around the corner to the main doors, I looked up at the tower and stopped. "Are you alright?" Loki asked, a small grin spread across my lips as I looked at him.  
"You know, I don't think I feel like taking the elevator." Loki looked at me like I had lost it.  
"Then how else do you plan on getting up- wait. Really?" He caught on looking a bit excited. "I will admit, I've never flown like that before. Are you sure you'll be able to carry me?"  
"You act like I've never done this before. I've flown with someone before, I only dropped them a few times..." I smirked at him. "I'm kidding! I only dropped him once, and that was on purpose, and besides we were over the ocean, given, I didn't know if he could swim or not, but sink or swim as they say. Come on, stand right here and put your hand around my waist." I pulled him close and placed his hand on my hip. "Ok, now, you're going to feel very light, sometimes it makes people pass out, but just fight it." I smiled as his somewhat nervous face. "Hey, I wont drop you. Just trust me."  
"It's not the drop I'm worried about."  
"Ok, good, because if you do fall I will catch you before you hit the ground. Hopefully."  
"You really aren't helping you know." He said.  
"I'm just defusing the tension. Besides I'll even give you a goal, if you don't pass out I'll give you a kiss." I smiled at his renewed confidence. "Ready?" I asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." I wrapped my arms around his neck with the bag of clothes in my hand, he put his other arm around my waist.  
"Here we go!" I shot up almost like a bullet, we hit out floor in about 5 seconds. I stopped outside a window where I could see Thor, Steve, Bruce, and Tony sitting around a table talking. Floating in the air I reached forward and tapped the window with my foot. The four sets of eyes glanced over before running and flinging open the window. I flew threw the window and landed, stepping back from Loki I gave him a smile. "See that wasn't so bad."  
"Oh yes." He was able to speak before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out on the floor.  
"Oops! I did say sometimes people pass out." I looked at the four men with a smirk. "Guess he doesn't get that kiss."  
"What happened?" Thor asked. "Did he make a run for it?"  
"Oh, Steve didn't tell you. I went shopping and he wanted to come. I figured it couldn't hurt anything." I knelt down next to Loki who looked quite peaceful asleep. "One of you four wanna carry him back to his room? He'll be fine, he should wake up in about an hour, if not less." I picked up my bag as Thor picked Loki up, less carefully than I would have. "Thanks." I said as Thor followed me down the hallway that would lead us to Loki and my rooms.  
"So did he behave himself? I know he tends to not speak as one should towards women." Thor asked as we made our way to Loki's room.  
"He was quite the gentleman, no worries. Besides, I've had men talk to me the way no one should ever talk to a living being, whatever he could dish out I'm sure I could return ten fold." I paused. "He's really not so bad Thor... just a man in the shadow of a beloved sibling. Sometimes, one needs to take a loved ones actions as a search for attention instead of an act of violence." I looked over at Thor. "He's really very sweet, or at least, he was to me."  
"Well then you have seen a side no one has seen for many years. He must think very highly of you, or he must enjoy you very much." Thor said shifting Loki so he wouldn't fall. "And what was that you said about a kiss back there?"  
I chuckled. "I bribed him by saying if he didn't pass out I'd give him a kiss when we landed." We arrived outside Loki's room, I opened it so Thor could get threw with Loki he laid him on the bed. "Thanks, I can take care of him from here."  
"You do not need to tend to him so dearly. He'll get the wrong impression." Thor looked down at me. "With everything he has done, I do not wish him hurt."  
"I'm not going to hurt him. If I do you have my permission to hit me till I'm dead with your hammer." I looked over at Loki sleeping on the bed. "I really think I like him Thor... A lot. And truth is, I don't do the feeling thing. But with him... it's so different. I just, I don't want to get to close, because you're going to have to take him back eventually and I don't want to be that person who falls for someone she can't have. So I'll be what he needs while he's here, for as long as he's here. Within reason, I know he's here for punishment." Thor nodded and started back towards the door, "But if I remember right, you were sent here for punishment too, and you found love as well. Just, don't be so quick to judge someone you once loved as a brother."  
"I do still care for him as my brother, but loving him, has become very hard to do when I have seen him be so wicked towards those I care for and put this world in danger."  
"I understand. Goodnight Thor. Let the others know I made food before I left, so if any of you are hungry, there's french toast upstairs."  
"Thank you Annabelle. I will let them know. Goodnight." He left.  
I looked at Loki who still had his eyes shut. "You're a really bad actor you know that right?" I sat on the bed to Loki who was still laying down but was wide awake. "Hear what you needed to did you?"  
"You mean you telling my brother you have feelings for a murder? That was quite interesting, I'm surprised you told him anything to begin with." Loki sat up a smirk on his face.  
"You're such a brat!" I pushed him back onto the bed then climbed on top of him, sitting on his stomach and pinning his arms down above his head. Our faces were inches apart I smirked. "Pinned ya."  
His face snaked forward, catching my lips with his. I was so surprised I let go of his arms. He had the smirk now. "Kissed ya." He mocked.


End file.
